Book 1-To Aru Kagaki No Railgun (Canon)
by AlphaSkullReaper
Summary: What would have happen if somebody was there to help Mikoto with the scientist event? See what happen in this story. Also, IS THAT THE THUNDER GOD? (This the first book of a multi-book series) (No flame please)
1. Chapter 1

**Know I have a new series in mind and know I'm going to start focusing on it. Also, please stop telling me that my grammar and spelling is bad, I know it's bad and I'm trying to make it better. Also, if you don't like my story, spelling or grammar then just don't read my story. Also (again, sorry) but this comment: "Jesus Christ, I couldnt even get past the first three paragraphs. Either stop trying, or go back and retake 1-8 grade english then start to write DRAFTS first, and then post the content that you think is suitable. I recommend the first option." I have thing to say, 1. Before commenting on my grammar, try not to make mistake in your own comment. 2. If you want me to retake English class, then you should ask your parent to teach you how to speak to people, whether you're on the internet or not is not a reason to speak/write to people like that. Anyway, if you don't have anything nice to tell me, don't comment. (Note: if you're going to insult people, at least connect on your account, because right now, all I see is somebody that's too scared to reveal his/her name). Anyway let's start.**

 **Inner me: "So, what's new series you were talking about?"**

 **AlphaSkullReaper: "You'll have to wait and see like everybody else!"**

 **Inner me: "Anyway, how about we start the story?"**

 **AlphaSkullReaper: "Good idea, LET'S START!"**

" **Disclaimers: I don't own anything other than the OC and anything that aren't canon in their original story"**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"SHOUTING"

" **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Talking"**

' **Bijuu/Monster/Mega Digimon Thinking'**

" _Technique/Attack"_

 **~Story start ~**

The silence that was present in the room was suffocating. The stare down between the, now paralyzed, railgun and the mad scientist was creating a suffocating atmosphere. "So, what's your plan from now on?" asked Mikoto "Our plan is to make a revolution. In this city, those with no ESPer power have no right. It's our duty, has the most intellectual, to rectify this." responded the scientist "And how are you going to do this?" asked Mikoto.

At this the scientist laugh "I don't know why you're asking all of those question but it's useless, by the time the paralyzing agent wear's off, our revolution will be over and we will have won!" he took a moment to catch his breath "In any case, to answer you're question, we will be using Jani to control more than two thousand (I don't know if they were two thousand or not) powered suit and then use them to destroy all those who stand before us!" he replied, while lifting his glass. Mikoto giggle "What's so funny, you've lost, there is nothing you can do to stop us." The scientist ask, suddenly having a bad felling, like something or someone was watching him. But that should be impossible, the building was empty, there was nothing to see and nobody could get in with all the defence mechanism that were in place. "You really want to know?" laugh Mikoto "Actually don't answer that question, I'll show you. Datamon!" the railgun shouted at the blank computer screen. At first nothing happened, but then, the computer lit up. "So, you tried to scare me! But I know that you used you're power to open that computer!" the scientist yelled, more to convince himself than anybody "Oh really? Then what is that on the screen?" Mikoto ask innocently.

The scientist and Shinobu (The purple haired girl) turned to the screen and were surprised to see that a creature had appeared on the screen. It look like a monster, it had four robot leg and two robot arm, but the strangest thing about it was its body, it didn't have any head has it was part of his body (Check for Datamon on google image). "WHAT IS THAT?!" yelled the scientist "This is one of my uncle's partner, say hello to Datamon." Replied Mikoto with a smirk on her face "So, do you want me to get you out of here?" asked the machine monster "Yes please and can you help Shinobu to, please?" Said the electromaster "You got it!" it replied. Then a distortion in space opened and absorbed Shinobu and Mikoto.

~Outside the building~

-Shinobu Pov-

Has we reappeared in front of the building we were in I turn to Mikoto "WHAT THE F**K WAS THAT?!" I screamed she looked sheepishly "Well, like I said earlier to that scientist, that was one of my uncle's partner." She replied, I was about to ask more question but somebody teleported to Mikoto and hugged her "Kuroko! GET OFF OF ME!" Yelled the object of my attention. "Anyway, I think that we should go and make a plan." Proposed one of Mikoto's friend.

 **End**

 **I'm sorry about the lack of update but I had a writer's block and I had to plan this story a bit. Anyway, I hope you like that chapter ever if it's pretty small but I'll try to make them longer. Also, I'll try to make my grammar better. See you later. (Note: I made myself a twitter account, if you want to ask or tell me anything, you can. AlphaSkulReaper if you want to contact me!)**


	2. Author Note 2016-03-29

**Author note:**

 **Sorry, but this is not an update, this chapter here is to commemorate Jean-Charle Lapierre's death today evening while he was going to see his mother to help her with her husband's death this here Sunday. Today evening, tragedy has struke again with the death of Jean-Charle Lapierre and his family. They died from a plane crash, from the same plane that where taking him to see his mother.**

 **I am writing this chapter in honor of a man that I did not know, but that I knew was a great man that should not have died today. I would like for you to take a minute of silence in honor of this man.**

 **Jean-Charle Lapierre**

 **From Mai 7 1956**

 **To March 29 2016 (12h 43 HAA Time)**

 _ **To a man I never knew, but I knew was great.**_

 _ **I give my condolence to his mother.**_

 **Thank you for reading this chapter, I will try to update has fast has I can, Ja ne!**

 _ **Jean-Charle Lapierre (Mai 7 1956 to March 29 2016, 59 years old) Rest in peace.**_


	3. Mass Murder in Orlando

**What has happened this weekend was horrible. Now I'm not going to say I have the qualification to question or understand the motivation, I have the qualification to say that what has happen was horrible and that I give my sincere apologie to the family that lost members. What has happen happened because of somebody was scared about something he could not understand. Something that scared him because he could not understand it. This is something that should not have happened in our society. I hope that all my reader know that everything we do, that you do, even the smallest thing, can change even the biggest of thing. I know that this seem like something I would write in one of my fanfiction but it's not, I hope that it never happened again.**

 **I know that this is not what you guys were expecting to see but I hade to talk about it.**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you all next time in the next chapter. (Btw, sorry about the lack of update, its final exam month and I have to study.)**

 **~AlphaSkullReaper**


End file.
